


Let The Current Take You

by Ashildr_Dorchadon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All marauders in animagus form, F/M, M/M, Romance, genderfluid quasi OC mentioned in passing in the books, implied jilly, implied wolfstar, not-humour-but-has-humourous-lines, snape is an animagus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashildr_Dorchadon/pseuds/Ashildr_Dorchadon
Summary: I'm not sorry for adding to the ocean of fanfiction with this drop of strangeness. Have a good day, readers.
Relationships: jilly, severus snape/female original character, severus snape/paula kilengiil, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Let The Current Take You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for adding to the ocean of fanfiction with this drop of strangeness. Have a good day, readers.

The winter wind whipped through the cold stone corridors of the castle. All the windows that could be closed were – but still the cold pervaded. Even Peeves felt it and Filch had taken pity on the mischievous poltergeist and let him take a place beside the fire. At the main doors, there was a tall rakish boy, all pale with cold and lank hair flying greasily. He was holding a voluptuous girl his own age, her curly brown locks tied into a pony tail. A quiet discussion was being held, as all others hid beside the warmth of the fire.

"W-where are you going?"

"I asked you first!" the boy's silky smoothe voice was deep and rich with mysterious undertones and a towering self-esteem. He disliked being this mean to them, but they weren't leaving him many choices.

"To. To. See where you were going."

If this carried on too much longer, Severus Snape (aliases: Sev, Sevvy, Sevster, Sevmeister, Seville, Sevvoo, Severe, S) was sure she was going to start crying at him and his resolve only went so far. Eusticia Stebbins was beginning to get suspicious of Sev, and as far as he was concerned, that was not allowable. "I'm sorry, Eusticia. I do like you and I hate to do this, but you know I can't let anyone know. Obliviate. Stupify."

Eusticia blacked out and her head drooped, but she (today was a she-day as she'd confirmed during class that day) remained pinned to the wall by Severus' arm across her chest. He hated doing this, and she was the third person he had had to do this to. At least that was only three people ever. Sev sighed and gently lay her down against the cold stone wall. He conjured up a thick wool blanket, lay it over her and sent a doe patronus to fetch Professor Dumbledore. The Marauders would NOT see and would NOT ruin this.

He strode off to the Black Lake for his meeting with his girlfriend Paula.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Paula!"

"My love!" Paula responded in the language of the Kelpies.

"Oh how I've missed you this past day. Even as we felt three years before in the beginning of our love, I ache to leave you for the days, only to be with you for the moon-lit nights." he replied in the same tongue. Sev waved his wand over himself and transfigured them into a single glass ball. Naked, he waded into the freezing water and embraced Paula deeply.

"Transform yourself, my dearest, my heart. We have all night to swim in the warm depths, far from these cold dry winds above. Let the current take you."

"All night and more." he murmurred into her ear, animaging into Kelpie form. The harshness of the wind fell away and all he could feel was the amazing sensation of the water and of his forever partner. "There is a blizzard coming and the castle will be buried ten metres deep – no-one will miss little old me in the chaos. We have at least one whole uninterrupted week together." He set the glass ball into a container on a necklace around his Kelpie-form's neck. He sighed happily through the gills at his waist and kissed her deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Remus, darling, did Snivellus just transform into a Kelpie?" Sirius barked as a dog.

"Yarrrrr." Lupin snarled, the lycanthropy distorting his wolf speech. He always struggled with beyond one syllable when he was Snuffles.

"Snivellus." James the stag shook his antlers gently, Lily riding on his back.

His rider commented how good it was for Sev to be getting out, and started describing the Kelpie lady as if the others couldn't see her.

Peter sniffed the air as a rat on Lily's shoulder. "I can smell Dumbledore. What's he doing out on a night like this?"

"Where?" Sirius wagged his tail

"Upwind of us. At the main doors, I think." Wormtail replied as Lily turned about to have a look. Peter scurried along her arm and rested on her hand. Lily nodded, Dumbledore was there. And a glowing deer. Oh. He was holding something. About the size of a plump woman. No wait. It WAS a plump young woman. Oh, and now McGonagall was there too, in a woollen cardigan and her velvet witch's hat. She was ranting at Dumbledore.

The Marauders ran off to investigate, Lily riding regally atop James and Peter on his antlers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some more cuddling above the surface, both Sev and Paula dived under the water and swam to the realm of the Kelpie Matriarchs. They spoke long and deep, heart to heart as not so many could claim to do. That week was spent entirely together and for not a second did they part – except at bathroom time. Paula shared many of her poems with him and he sung to her with his beautiful baritone of kings and knights and daring lovers, of Queens and maidens and damsels brave. And all the lake was made brighter in that cold dark winter by the virtue and strength of their love.


End file.
